Kim Seokjin
by bluekosmic
Summary: Didedikasikan untuk si Worldwide Handsome yang berulang tahun, Kim Seokjin. Happy Birthday! / BTS Fanfiction; Namjin [Namjoon x Seokjin]


**Kim Seokjin**

 _A fanfict from_ **bluekosmic**

 _Dedicated to our birthday boy, Kim Seokjin_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Happy birthday to our worldwide handsome!_

 _Just so you know, you're beyond wonderful!_

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Namjoon menutup pintu di belakangnya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuah nampan berisikan sepiring omelet dan segelas coklat hangat.

Namjoon merasa bangga pagi ini, setidaknya dirinya berhasil membuat sepiring omelet dan segelas coklat hangat tanpa menghancurkan barang-barang di dapur, atau parahnya membakar dapur _dorm_ mereka.

Langkahnya mengendap-endap kemudian berhenti di depan nakas yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur yang terbungkus sprei dengan dominasi warna _pink_. Perlahan ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas nakas sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada lelaki yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi di atas tempat tidur itu.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum.

Namjoon berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan lelaki yang kini tengah mendengkur halus. Matanya menatap dengan teliti tiap-tiap sudut wajah manis yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Orang itu, Kim Seokjin. Lelaki yang berhasil membuat Namjoon di mabuk cinta bukan kepayang. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana hatinya bisa jatuh sangat dalam hingga berantakan untuk Seokjin. Sosok yang tidak pernah berhenti ia kagumi eksistensinya. Sosok yang tidak pernah gagal membuat dadanya berdesir hangat dan membuatnya merasakan efek ribuan kupu-kupu terbang dalam perutnya.

Orang itu, Kim Seokjin. Lelaki luar biasa yang pernah ia temui. Namjoon bahkan yakin bahwa Tuhan benar-benar menghabiskan banyak waktu-Nya untuk menciptakan seorang Seokjin.

Mulai dari ujung rambutnya. Helai-helai yang selalu berkilau ketika diterpa _blitz_ kamera. Namjoon tidak pernah membenci apapun warna rambut Seokjin meskipun lelaki itu sering bergonta-ganti warna rambut, semua tampak bagus untuknya. Namun bagaimanapun, menurut Namjoon hitam lebih cocok untuk Seokjin.

Kedua bola mata itu. Walau tidak sekali dua kali Seokjin menggunakan lensa dengan warna berbeda-beda, tetap saja Namjoon pikir _warm hazel_ itu lebih indah.

Begitu juga dengan kedua pipinya. Namjoon selalu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi tembam dengan rona _pink_ yang menggemaskan itu.

Oh, dan tentu saja bibir _plump_ Seokjin yang sangat menggoda. Titik lemah seorang Kim Namjoon setiap memandang Seokjin. Ia harus benar-benar menahan diri soal menerjang bibir seksi itu secara tiba-tiba atau Seokjin akan mengacuhkannya seharian penuh.

Pundak lebar dengan pinggang ramping, juga kedua kaki yang jenjang. Benar-benar suatu perpaduan yang indah untuk seorang Seokjin.

Pula dengan kepribadian yang Seokjin miliki. Seorang yang lembut dan penyayang, dikombinasikan dengan sifat gigih dan pekerja keras. Namjoon tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya BTS tanpa Seokjin yang selalu memperhatikan mereka dan selalu bekerja keras agar tidak tertinggal dengan member yang lain.

Ia bersyukur karena Seokjin berhasil melalui masa-masa sulitnya dan ia ada di sana untuk Seokjin, begitu pula lelaki itu yang selalu ada untuknya. Ia selalu bersyukur karena Seokjin ada di sampingnya, di samping mereka hingga detik ini di mana akhirnya mimpi mereka tercapai.

Namjoon dengan lembut meraih tangan kanan Seokjin. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana jari-jari panjang itu terlihat sangat indah seperti sang pemilik. Namjoon menggenggam dan mengecupnya pelan, dalam hati berjanji tidak akan melepaskan genggaman itu apapun yang terjadi dalam perjalanan mereka yang masih panjang ini.

"Kau menakutkan, Joonie," suara itu mengejutkan Namjoon, "Kurasa memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang tidur bukan hal yang bagus."

Namjoon tertawa pelan mendengar Seokjin yang bicara padanya dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup, "Aku tidak ingat ada peraturan dilarang memandang kekasihmu sendiri ketika ia sedang tidur."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya sendiri," kini Namjoon dapat melihat bagaimana manik hangat Seokjin menatapnya dan kedua bibir itu mengeluarkan _pout_.

"Kau jahat, _Hyung_ ," giliran Namjoon mengeluarkan _pout_ -nya.

"Wajahmu tidak selucu milikku, jadi jangan berusaha membuat ekspresi seperti itu," Seokjin menarik tangannya yang masih berada digenggaman kekasihnya hanya untuk menutupi wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon tertawa dibalik telapak tangan Seokjin sebelum menyingkirkan telapak tangan itu dengan menjilatnya.

"Ew, Namjoo—ah!"

Namjoon melompat ke atas kasur Seokjin dan berguling hingga kini dirinya berada di atas tubuh kekasihnya dengan kedua pergelangan tangan Seokjin yang ia kunci di kedua sisi kepala lelaki itu.

"Kau jorok sekali sih," omel Seokjin.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum sebelum merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup singkat bibir Seokjin.

"Yah! Aku belum menyikat gigiku!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Seokjin."

 _Cup!_

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya untukku semalam."

"Aku ingin mengucapkannya lagi."

 _Cup!_

"Namjoon, hentikan!"

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

 _Cup!_

"Berhenti kubilang!"

"Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu?"

 _Cup!_

"Namj—"

"Sudah cukup, aku keluar!" Teriakan itu sukses membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin terdiam di tempat. Yoongi terlihat berdiri diambang pintu menatap mereka dengan wajah kesal. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan wajah khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Apa kalian tidak lihat ada orang lain yang sedang tidur di dalam kamar ini? Sungguh, ini masih jam tujuh pagi! Khususnya kau, Kim Namjoon sialan! Lihat saja, kau akan kubuat susah seharian karena mengganggu tidur indahku!" Sembur Yoongi murka dan dengan kesal melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan membanting pintu, membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau kena sial," cibir Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang masih berada di atasnya.

"Tidak masalah asal aku bisa menciummu."

 _Cup!_

"Kim Namjoon, hentikan!"

.

.

.

 _fin._


End file.
